Pink is the best color
by propheticpanda
Summary: Achele fanfiction. When Dianna gets her hair dyed pink in preparation for season 3 of glee she wants nothing more than for Lea NOT to find out. ESTABLISHED ACHELE.


**Hey everyone! This is just a little achele one-shot! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: Lea Michelle and Dianna Agron belong to no-one apart from themselves**

* * *

Dianna slipped through the door the her and Lea's shared apartment, hoping that if she had entered quietly enough that she hadn't startled Lea. She closed the door with a baited breath, listening for her petite brunette. Dianna waited a few seconds at the front door for a few seconds and started to tip toe through the apartment. Every so often though she would stop and listen for any signs of her girlfriend, continuing when she heard nothing. She pulled her wooly hat even lower - if that is even possible - over her head trying to tuck in her newly dyed hair.

Entering the kitchen with a soft smile Dianna watched as Lea twirled around the kitchen with her ear phones in, grabbing some ingredients still oblivious to the fact that Dianna as standing there grinning at the smaller woman. Dianna snuck up behind Lea and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's waist, resting her head in the crook of Lea's neck and placing a soft kiss there. Lea immediately relaxed into her when she felt the taller woman.

"Hey there" Dianna smiled softly, pulling Lea impossibly closer.

"Hey baby," Lea replied, and turned her head to look at the blonde "What's up with the hat?"

_Shit. Okay Di think of something quick._ "Um...it was just really cold out today"She lied. _Cold out? What the hell was that? great now she's looking at me._

"Dianna," Lea started with a voice which left no room for negotiation "We live in Los Angeles and it's the middle of July. Give me the hat"

Dianna stepped back from Lea and suddenly she felt as if she was having an aneurism. Lea could see Dianna starting to back away from her but wasn't quite quick enough to catch the blonde as she bolted out of the kitchen. Lea silently cursed her short stature but began to tip toe silently out of the kitchen after her girlfriend.

"Dianna! Come out come out wherever you are!" Lea called but when all she received was silence she decided to put her acting skills into practice. She leveled out her breathing and stood still for a few moments, Lea felt the tears start t prick at her eyes and grinned to herself. There was no way Dianna would ignore her now. It was just a matter of time before she came out of her hiding place.

"Di..."Lea trailed of letting the tears stream down her face and her body rack with sobs, silently praying that her faux-upset act would draw the blonde out of her hiding place. She was rewarded seconds later when Dianna appeared at the end of the hallway. Dianna looked toward the other woman as she slowly started to take of the wooly bobble hat, silently cursing her luck as pink locks cascade down her face.

Lea stood for a moment, taking in her girlfriends appearance.

"Wow Di...You look...just wow" Lea tells Dianna. taking a step closer and leaning up on her tip-toes to press a soft kiss the other woman's nose, before leaning into her completely and wrapping her arms loosely around her neck.

"I know right? I'm hideous! Look at this!" Dianna exclaims with wide eyes, wrapping her arms around Lea's waist. "I mean If i didn't already hate Ryan I sure as hell would now! 'Lets go pink for season 3, that'll be a good idea' for fucks sake i look like a-" Dianna was cut off mid ran by Lea leaning up to capture her lips in a sweet kiss, which was readily receved.

"Well I think it's super sexy," Lea purred, hands traveling down Dianna's front coming to rest on her toned stomach."You'd be beautiful no matter what" Lea's hands now softly caressing her girlfriend's abs.

"Hm, maybe i'll have to stay pink or a while longer then?" Dianna asks, dipping her head and kissing Lea softly before leaning back and planting soft kisses along the brunette's face and ending with her nose which she then rubbed against her own.

"I love you Di" Lea tells her, loving the affection she's getting from the former blonde.

"I love you too," Dianna starts, pulling away slightly from Lea. Only to pick the smaller woman up bridal style with a grin "TO THE BEDROOM!" She shouts, laughing giddily as she does so as Lea laughs with her.

"Do you think Lea forgot we're her for dinner?" Heather asks, looking to the Latina on the other side of the table.

"Freaking horndogs" Naya grumbles in response, leaning forward onto her elbows and grinning at Heather.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! :) Tell me how it was! Review my homies (I don't even regret saying that. HOMIES)**


End file.
